Vine of Thorns
by Yimjeric
Summary: The vibration from her phone was on a constant abuzz. But the recipient paid no attention to it. She was too busy crying her heart out. The news was out; Fudo Yusei has broken up with Izayoi Aki. One-shot. Post-5D.


**Vine of Thorns**

It has only been a few hours ago since her life had changed for a drastic turn. They had met, for one final last time at the local park. Nothing fancy like those in the movies or anime. It was more of a formality in her opinion. She had arrived second at the meeting place and for a fleeting moment she had hoped that this could be a sign that things never needed to come to this point, that their relationship was still salvageable. But the instant he turned to face her, she knew that the man standing in front of her was totally different from the one who had saved her a lifetime ago.

On the outside, everything about him looks almost the same as he once was. He had aged gracefully, slightly taller than his younger self, same crab-like hairstyle and pretty much the same outfit when she first set eyes on him. Granted, that the first time she lay eyes on him she was giving him the malicious look. Maybe it was a sign of what was happening now, a sign that she should have heeded.

But yet, the Fudo Yusei that she had dreamed of spending the rest of her life with was not the same person standing in front of her right now, he was most definitely a changed man. It was she, who started the conversation, asking about how he was in the past three weeks, unwilling to bring out the fact that that was how long it was since they last talked, since the relationship went downhill. It was once again just a conversation starter; she knew how he had been, Kiryu had talked to her prior this meeting.

* * *

While everyone else in Team 5D's has gone their separate ways in the 10 year hiatus, Kyosuke Kiryu, Yusei's friend from their Team Satisfaction days had come to visit Yusei more often due to the proximity of Satisfaction Town and Neo Domino City. So when it was time for the Pegasus Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix, Aki had just returned from Europe and had expressed interests in joining and the last member was obviously going to be Kiryu.

During the preparation for the Grand Prix, besides spending time with Yusei once more since returning from her medical practice aboard, Aki and Kiryu had formed a friendship with each other. Granted that the first time they met they were enemies during the battle between the Dark Signers and Signers but that did not affect both of them one bit. Kiryu position as the first runner for the team meant that Aki had to coordinate with Kiryu since she was the second runner. Through the time they both spend together building rapport between their decks as well as each other, both of them had a new found respect for each other. He was also well aware of what was going on between Yusei and Aki so he would kindly disappear from their sights and gave them their alone time when they wanted.

Not long after their victory in the Grand Prix, Kiryu had returned to Satisfaction Town and occasionally visiting Poppo Time with the interesting fact that Aki was also 'visiting' as well every time he came to visit. He knew what was going on between the two so when the two finally had the courage to go public that they were dating, Kiryu was one of the first to know. Being considered celebrities in their own field as well as in the duelling scene, the amount of responses from the public was massive with tons of fan-mail giving their blessing to the couple. Of course they had received Rua and Ruka message, Crow's too and even more surprisingly Jack's. Carly was given the big scoop of interview the celebrity couple: Professor Fudo and Doctor Izayoi. Even after their skyrocketed stardom, Kiryu would always visit, albeit visiting both of them now instead of just hanging out with Yusei. He was there from the start of the relationship, as well as the end of it.

* * *

Yusei's answers were just single worded, his expression on his face lacked emotion as he answered each question Aki asked. How could he have changed so much she wondered; where was the man that she fell in love with gone to now? This was getting nowhere, she was just deluding herself. Up to this point she had hope that maybe things would get better, that their relationship could still be salvaged. But at last she has understood; understood the real reason why she was meeting Yusei for one last time.

She could feel her heart trembling, her very soul quaking beneath her feet. It felt like her world was collapsing as she came back to reality. She told herself to be brave, to be strong, to resist the urge to cry, because Yusei would no longer be there for her.

She summoned up all the courage she could find, and finally broke the true silence between them.

"Kiryu told me everything already." She started, for a moment there he saw his expression change, his facial features shifting from wonder to anger. But it was only for a slight second before he went back to being expressionless.

"So?" he replied nonchalantly.

She gave a deep breath, willing herself not to be scared. "Do you still… want to continue this relationship?"

She saw his expression changed into his thinking one: brow tilted down, his fingers to his chin and his cobalt eyes so focus on a general direction. She had once thought of it to be his most attractive part of him and she could stare at him so intense into his work for hours. Now, it filled her with dread and despair as Yusei silently collected his thoughts. He was faking it thought, Aki knew, Kiryu had already told her and she could tell; all he was doing now was to break her heart by giving her one last bit of hope. How did he become such a cruel man?

"No." She could feel her eyes watered when he gave his answer. She held those tears, determined to be strong now that the love of her life was truly gone.

"Since…" She paused to gulp, trying to maintain as much composure as possible, "you made our relationship public, I thought you should be the one to tell the public that it's over."

"Yar, I'll break the news." He was no longer looking at her. Was he disgusted by her?

She had done what she came to do. "Erm… Then… good bye." Silence, as thought she was nothing. She waited for a while, hoping for a response but Yusei was already gone.

* * *

She had gone straight to her room, letting the tears pour out of her as she landed onto her bed . By now, the whole world would have known that Fudo Yusei has broken up with Izayoi Aki. She grabbed her deck and took out her beloved Black Rose Dragon and cried even harder. How did their relationship turn into such a nightmare? Where did the man she was willing to spend the rest of her life with gone to? She loves him! She really did!

Her phone begun to vibrate at the top of her corner drawer, for a time, she ignored the buzzing device and continued to grief on her bed. But she realised that maybe the alert could be important, she was a respectable doctor now, and she had responsibility to her co-workers and other patients as well. Life went on, with or without Yusei.

She wiped away her tears, blew her nose from all the mucus that she had built up and composed herself a bit, holding her Black Rose Dragon close to her as she reached for her phone. Aki had only realised how far flung she was from reality when she saw the earliest message on her phone. It was dated to this morning. She had taken the day off so as to prepare for her final meeting with Yusei but apparently the hospital had still send her the daily summary of her patients. She read it carefully, not only because it had become a habit of hers to read how her patients were doing, but she was just trying to distract herself from the pain that she was feeling in her heart.

Scrolling down through her messages, she eventually opened up the last message, dated very recently from Kiryu with the title: 'How are you doing?' She knew where this was going. She braced herself, bracing herself to re-enter back to the agony known as reality. She held Black Rose Dragon close, gaining strength from her closest friend since she was young and open the message.

* * *

Unsettling; that was what Kiryu felt. The people of Satisfaction Town had already retired to their homes so the streets were mostly empty. The bar that Kiryu was in had only a few people duelling and others spectating or the random drunk gloating how he was going to be the next king of duelling. Yet, these were not what was causing him the feeling that he felt currently. It was all over the media now that Yusei and Aki had broken up. Sipping his regular coffee, nothing like the expensive Blue-Eyes Mountain that Jack had after so long manage to get an endorsement for, he had found it comical how their break-up was considered news to people although considering both their 'celebrity' status I guess it was worthy enough as gossip news.

Ironically, the laidback people of Satisfaction Town paid little to no attention when the in-built television in the bar played the news out. Only Kiryu had stared wide eye at the news to take in as much information that the newscaster was reading out. Only the bartender had paid any attention and asks Kiryu when he was serving if the two on the news were his teammates from the recent Grand Prix. Kiryu had nodded his head in acknowledgement and the bartender just went on to server other customer.

He had left the bar to sit outside, the carefree atmosphere did not seat well with Kiryu. It had been half an hour already since he had sent a text to Aki without a reply from her. He had taken out his harmonica to play his favourite tune, calming himself. He had sent a similar message to Yusei, which he had swiftly replied that he was okay and their conversation ended there. In truth, it has been bothering him recently whether his friend was the same man he once was with how he ended the relationship with his now ex-girlfriend. The vibration from his coat snapped him out of his thoughts as a sense of relieve came when Aki finally replied.

'I'm okay.' She had replied. Kiryu guess that she was lying, she had most likely had been crying her heart out before replying his message.

'It's all over the media, your breakup I mean.' He sent back to Aki, not wanting to end the conversation like Yusei.

'Really? I see. You better go talk to him. He must be taking more heat from this.' Silly girl, even until now she stills cares about him.

Kiryu was unwilling to tell her about his conversation with Yusei for fear of breaking her heart even more, 'Yar, I will.' He quickly added, 'If you ever need help, just call me, I'll do my best to help you. Okay?'

'Yar. Haha! I will.' Despite the words she wrote, Kiryu knew that in Neo Domino City, Izayoi Aki was crying, mourning the loss of Fudo Yusei.

* * *

Aki lay on her bed, silent and sleeping with her tears disappearing into the night. Black Rose Dragon watched over her friend and mistress. It pains her to see Aki like this; so much sorrow and agony resonating from her friend. She led out a cry of her own, calling the help of the Crimson Dragon to guide her and Aki through Aki's dark times. As though hearing Black Rose's call, the Mark of the Dragon re-appeared after almost 11 years on Aki's arm as well as Aki's own psychic abilities re-manifesting, surrounding Aki like a protective shield. Yusei may have left her, but Aki still had her friends, her psychic powers as well as Black Rose Dragon who stands by her in her hour of need.

Life goes on.

* * *

Note: In Z-ONE future, it was recorded down that Mukuro Enjo (Hunter Pace in the English Dub) won the Pegasus Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix with Yusei and Aki as one of their teammates. I changed it to Kyosuke Kiryu (Kalin Kessler in the English Dub) to be their teammate instead because he is one of my favourite character besides Yusei and Aki and for plot reasons as well. Besides, in Z-ONE future, Team 5D's never won the World Riding Duel Grand Prix so everything is relative.

**To my nicest, cute, blur big sister**

**In honour of my first Brother-In-Law**

**May you both find everlasting happiness, just not with each other…**

**Author's note:**

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. Sorry about my long hiatus. School has been a roller coaster ride. Unfortunately I will not be writing much already, unless I suddenly feel the need to such as this story. Tell me what you think by giving me review.


End file.
